Love's Journey
by silverbellbaby
Summary: After failing at a relationship when they were teens, Dillon and Lulu find themselves becoming close again when she learns of Dante's infidelity. Will she give Dante another chance or will she turn to her childhood crush who has always secretly loved her? Dillon/Lulu endgame. Set after 11/4/2015. Rated 'T' for now. Maybe 'M' later. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love's Journey**

 **Summary: After failing at a relationship when they were teens, Dillon and Lulu find themselves becoming close again when she learns of Dante's infidelity. Will she give Dante another chance or will she turn to her childhood crush who has always secretly loved her? Dillon/Lulu endgame. Set after 11/4/2015**

 **A/N: I love Dante and Lulu together, but ever since Dillon came back to Port Charles, I saw so much potential in Dillon and Lulu, especially given Dante's recent infidelity. I saw a few stories on the possible couple and I became hooked. I am putting my own spin on them and the story will be set after 11/4/2015. I'm not sure how this story will go, so if you like it, please review/follow/favorite. I don't want to write this story for nothing, but if I get enough feedback, I will keep writing for Dillon/Lulu. Everything that happened still holds true, but I will be writing how I'd like to see things go for Valerie/Dante/Dillon/Lulu. Dillon/Lulu will be endgame. Any questions/concerns, feel free to leave them in a review/PM. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Lulu is busily getting things cleaned up at The Haunted Star. Clearly distracted, she can't help but go back to the Halloween party she threw as well as Dillon's film debut. She sighs deeply and briefly closes her eyes as she attempts to focus on what she's currently doing. After a few minutes, she shakes her head and tearfully cries. She throws a beer bottle that was on the bar across the room)

Lulu: (screams) "Ahhh!"

(She didn't see who came in, rushing to her, revealing Dillon)

Dillon: "Lulu!"

(He looks her over, clearly worried, and attempts to comfort her)

Lulu: (sniffles) "Please, don't."

(He backs away, giving her the space she requested)

Dillon: "I'm-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Lulu: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. I appreciate the concern."

Dillon: (sighs) "Here, let me help you clean everything up."

Lulu: (sniffles) "You don't have to. I'll be fine."

(Dillon knows she is just trying to be nice. He shakes his head in slight frustration and gets her to look at him in the eyes)

Dillon: "Don't push me away. Please let me help you. I'm not going anywhere."

(Lulu stares at him in the eyes and knew he was being sincere. She smiles slightly and chuckles)

Lulu: "You always have been there for me." (rolls her eyes) "Even when I didn't deserve it."

Dillon: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Lulu: "For one thing, the way I treated you when you were trying to tell me about Dante and Valerie. I wouldn't listen because I practically thought Dante was a saint. Another thing, you told me how you felt and I basically yelled at you." (scoffs) "What I should have done is just say friendship is all I can offer."

Dillon: "Okay, for starters, I don't blame you on defending Dante because he obviously wasn't going to tell you until it was too late. If I was in your position, I probably would've reacted the same way."

Lulu: (half jokingly, half seriously) "Okay, now you're just being nice."

Dillon: "No, I'm being honest. Lulu, what woman wants to hear that her husband is cheating on her? Whether it was a one night stand or more than that. You had every right to be upset."

Lulu: (small smile) "Well, for what it's worth...thank you."

Dillon: (nods) "No problem." (tilts his head) "And, for the record, I apologize for overstepping my boundaries on confessing how I really felt."

(Dillon sighs as he briefly raises his head and then looks at her again)

Dillon: "I shouldn't have done that."

Lulu: (shrugs) "You were just telling me how you truly felt."

Dillon: (chuckles dryly) "Yeah, well, I picked a bad time of doing it."

(Dillon looks down as he wasn't sure whether to say what he wanted to next)

Dillon: "I guess I just..."

(Lulu squints her eyes in puzzlement as she was wondering what he was trying to say)

Lulu: "You look like you're debating whether or not you should tell me something."

Dillon: "Kinda, I guess."

Lulu: (smirks) "When has Dillon Quartermaine ever been shy on telling me something?"

(Dillon looks up at Lulu and raises his eyebrows at her)

Dillon: "Since the other night when I told you I loved you." (sighs deeply) "You just found out about Dante. You don't need to worry about my feelings for you on top of that."

(Lulu turns away as she ponders her next thought. After a few moments, she smiles and nods)

Lulu: "How about this? We shelve that topic for now and when we are both ready to talk about it further, we will."

Dillon: (nods & smiles) "Sounds good." (seriously) "Just know I'm here if you ever wanna talk."

Lulu: (chuckles) "I'm sure on certain topics you wouldn't care for."

Dillon: (assures her) "I don't care what the topic is. I'm a friend, first and foremost."

Lulu: (smiles) "Thank you."

(She walks into his arms and he quickly reciprocates the hug. She couldn't help but feel the warmness and safeness in his embrace. If Dillon had it his way, he would never let Lulu go. He was willing to go at her pace, though. They break free and share a smile before continuing to clean up the place)

(Meanwhile, at the PCPD, Dante and Nathan are walking to their desks when Nathan faces his partner worriedly)

Nathan: "How'd it go with Lulu after the confrontation?"

Dante: (chuckles dryly) "Let's just say...she wants nothing to do with me." (shrugs sadly) "But I don't blame her. I love her. That will never change."

Nathan: (nods) "How does Valerie feel about that?"

Dante: (sighs) "I'm sure if Valerie had it her way, I would give her a chance."

(Dante briefly covers his face with his hands and shakes his head)

Dante: "I should have seen it, man. I mean, I saw the signs."

Nathan: (confused) "What signs?"

Dante: "She says she doesn't have feelings for me or whatever. I know she does, though. She would be worried about me over little things here at the station. I wish she wouldn't have told Dillon or Jordan, but it's done."

Nathan: (folds his arms) "What happens now?"

Dante: (sighs deeply) "As much as I don't want to, I'm gonna try giving Lulu space." (nods in determination) "I'm not giving up on my wife, though."

(All of a sudden, they notice Valerie walking to her desk and sits down. She is clearly distracted as she doesn't know what project to work on next. Dante and Nathan look back at each other)

Nathan: "Do you think Valerie will try fighting Lulu for you now that your marriage is in trouble?"

Dante: (serious tone) "I don't give a fuck if Valerie has feelings for me or not. I want my wife back. I'm going to do everything I can to get her back."

 **Chapter 1 Done**

 **Should I continue? Please let me know. Thank you for reading. It was a tossup between two summaries for this story. Two of my friends liked them both and I was torn on which one to use. If you are interested in hearing the other one, let me know. Both summaries pertain to Dante/Dillon/Lulu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who took the time to review/follow/favorite. I really appreciate. If you have a minute, please continue to do so. It is the only way I know if you feel this story is worth writing.**

 **Sarah tucker454: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Jsiebs85: Thanks for the review! Hope you don't mind, but Dillon/Lulu will be endgame. I've lost all respect for Dante right now. I hope you will continue reading, but I'll leave that up to you.**

 **ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**

 **robbi99: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!**

 **kayhb916: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **JazmynnMikaelson910: Thanks for the review! I totally love Dillon/Lulu, too! hehe.**

 **Title: Love's Journey**

 **Summary: After failing at a relationship when they were teens, Dillon and Lulu find themselves becoming close again when she learns of Dante's infidelity. Will she give Dante another chance or will she turn to her childhood crush who has always secretly loved her? Dillon/Lulu endgame. Set after 11/4/2015**

 **Chapter 2**

 *****The Next Day*****

(While making some adjustments regarding his movie on his computer, Dillon comes across a picture of Lulu smiling for the camera. He couldn't get over how carefree she was in the pose. Her everyday clothing she wore, the way she let her hair lie against her shoulders, and her perfect smile showing her white teeth. He sighs deeply as he could look at that photo for hours. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, He was in love with a married woman. In his heart, though, he honestly wasn't sure Lulu still felt happily married since Dante's infidelity)

(If it were up to Dillon, he would gladly kick Dante's ass for cheating on Lulu. What the hell was Dante thinking? Yes, he honestly felt Lulu was sleeping with Dillon. However, Dante didn't confront Lulu about it. He just saw clothes all over the place. Did it look bad? Yes, but Dante still should have talked to Lulu. Lulu was aware that she should have been honest with her husband the whole time. In her defense, she was just following her father's orders. Luke warned her no one could know Lucky was in danger. Being Dante is a cop, he could be forced to take action and Luke was worried about the repercussions)

(Lulu felt horrible about lying to Dante. In the end, she made the best decision she could. To Dante and Valerie, it was a bad one. Lulu felt like she cheated on Dante in a way. Even though she didn't reciprocate the kiss Dillon planted on her, she couldn't shake the feeling she momentarily had. In that split second smooch that Dillon gave her when he confessed his feelings to her, she felt something. She felt a connection with the man she briefly dated as a teen. Her and Dante have kissed millions of times throughout their marriage. Of course, it was magical. She had to admit that the last couple of weeks, she didn't feel as much passion in the kisses her and Dante shared like they used to)

(Lulu would never admit it, at least not right in that moment. She loved her husband. That much was evident. Although, in the end last couple of weeks she spent with Dillon, she couldn't admit her attraction to him. She was a married woman, after all)

(Dillon gets lost in the moment while admiring Lulu's pose. Just as he shakes his head to escape his thoughts, he hears a familiar voice)

Valerie: "You do know that you will never have her, right? She is still married to Dante. Whether you like it or not, she loves him."

(Dillon rolls his eyes in annoyance as he closes his laptop)

Dillon: "Yes, Valerie, I know. I'm well aware of that. Thank you."

(Dillon rests his laptop on the bench he was sitting on in the corner of the room and gets up, walking away from Valerie. She follows him to the bar before he turns around and faces her)

Dillon: (shakes his head) "You don't need to remind me Lulu is still technically married. You also don't need to remind me that I'll probably never win her heart."

(Valerie sighs sadly at him. Even though she took a little bit of pleasure in reminding him where he stands with Lulu, she also couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They were at odds with each other. However, she did still care for him as a friend. She tilts her head and looks at him sympathetically)

Valerie: "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you're going through this. Did you make a bad judgment call in how you exposed Dante's infidelity to Lulu? Yes." (seriously) "I'm still mad at you for that. You agreed you wouldn't say anything." (frustratedly) "Why the hell did you do it? I know you wanted Lulu to know the truth, but did you have to expose it that way? And embarrass me that way, too?"

(He slides his hands through his hair and sighs deeply, shaking his head)

Dillon: "I-I don't know what I was thinking. I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. I know I promised you I wouldn't say anything, Valerie. It's just...I was so damn frustrated because Lulu thought Dante was this freaking saint and clearly he wasn't. I know I'm not perfect. I'm far from it. I've always loved Lulu. Even though I've been away for about eight years, I never forgot about her." (sighs) "I don't think I'll ever stop loving her. In all honesty, I think she's held my heart even when neither of us realized it."

(Valerie takes a few steps towards him and folds her arms)

Valerie: "So, what are you going to do about the fact that you were the one who secretly exposed mine and Dante's affair? Yes, Dante is wrong for what he did. But, Dillon..." (points at him) "...so were you on how it came out."

(Dillon looks away from Valerie as he ponders his next move. He nods as he sighs, looking at Valerie)

Dillon: "I'm going to tell Lulu the truth. I want her to hear it from me. The next time I'm alone with her, I'll tell her."

Valerie: (raises her eyebrows) "She may not forgive you."

Dillon: (nods) "I know. I'm hoping she does, though. I love her. Just like I know you love Dante."

Valerie: (shakes her head) "I never said I did."  
Dillon: (tilts his head) "You don't have to. It's written all over your face every time I see you with him or whenever I see you look at him."

(Meanwhile, at Dante and Lulu's loft, Lulu is going through a few dresser drawers when she hears the front door open, revealing Dante. He is caught off-guard to see her, but can't stop the smile from spreading)

Dante: "Hi."

(Lulu glances at him while she continues her task)

Lulu: "I'll be out of here in a little bit. I just came for a few things."

(As he walks towards her, he speaks)

Dante: "Lulu, this is your home, too. It always has been and always will be."

(She shakes her head as she continues her mission)

Lulu: "No, it's not. Ever since you said you slept with her in our bed, I-I can't stand to be here anymore."

Dante: (nods) "Then, we'll move."

(Lulu stops what she's doing and looks at him weirdly)

Lulu: "What?"

(Dante faces his wife seriously and nods)

Dante: "You heard me. Lulu, I love you. I love our family we created together. If this loft reminds you so much of my mistake with Valerie, we'll move to a different apartment where there are no bad memories. We'll start fresh."

(Lulu looks at him in shock. She never thought she would hear him suggest that. Then again, she never thought it was a possibility herself. She knew she couldn't live in this place anymore. Not with the place where Dante had sex with Valerie. She couldn't help but think of the idea he suggested. She briefly looks down before facing her husband again)

Lulu: "Are you serious? You would do that?"

(She looks around the room as she still couldn't believe it)

Lulu: "Dante, this is your home."

(Dante shakes his head as he makes a bold move, wrapping his arms around her lower back. She tearfully sniffles as he takes a strand of blonde hair that was in her face and rests it behind her ear. He looks at her tenderly)

Dante: "Baby, this was OUR home. I will miss this place, yes. But if this place holds too many sad memories for you, I'm willing to let it go. Lulu, I love you and only you. Being with Valerie was the biggest mistake of my life. If I knew you could forgive me for what happened, I'd move where you wanted to in a second."

(Lulu momentarily smiles until she's overcome with sadness again)

Lulu: "I can't ask you to do that."

Dante: "You're not asking me to. I'm offering. You say the word and we're gone."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review if you want this story to continue. I will say this. There will be times where Dante and Lulu will appear to find their way back. together. I assure you Dillon/Lulu fans, they will be endgame. It will just take time getting there as every story needs drama. Please bear with me. I want them together, too. hehe. Next chapter this story changes to 'M' rating. I'm hoping you won't mind that. If you prefer it to stay 'T', let me know. For Chapter 3 anyway, it will be rated 'M'. For those who are 'guests' on this site reading this story, please be aware that when/if it goes to M, you will need to look up the rating part on the site. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story hasn't been updated in a VERY long time. I apologize for that. Real life has come up and I've also been writing updates on my stories (and new stories). I appreciate all of you that are kind in reviewing as well as the follows/favorites. I don't know how many of you are still Lulu/Dillon fans as Kiki Jerome/Dillon are now a seemingly popular pairing on the show. My question for you is this: do you want me to continue with this Dillon/Lulu story or would you rather have a Kiki/Dillon story (or both)? I noticed there is a one chapter story so far on the site (Hopes & Promises, I think). It did well. I have great plans for Dillon/Lulu and hope those that are enjoying this story will take the time to review as then I'll know what you like/dislike about this story. Thank you.**

 **Thank you to GHDiLufan36 and GHLuluDillonfan3 for taking the time to review Chapter 2. I appreciate it.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT. THIS CHAPTER IS 'M' RATED.**

 **Title: Love's Journey**

 **Summary: After failing at a relationship when they were teens, Dillon and Lulu find themselves becoming close again when she learns of Dante's infidelity. Will she give Dante another chance or will she turn to her childhood crush who has always secretly loved her? Dillon/Lulu endgame. Set after 11/4/2015**

 **Chapter 3**

 *****The Next Morning*****

(At the Quartermaine mansion, Dillon is asleep in his bed. He is sleeping on his back with his bare chest shown. As he continues to sleep, his mind wanders)

 *****Fantasy Dream*****

Woman: (sings) "Dillon."

(Dillon squints his eyes as he continues to try and sleep)

Woman: "Dillon, can you hear me?"

(Dillon opens his eyes in confusion. He could swear he knew that voice)

Dillon: "Lulu?"

(Dillon turns his head to face the woman's voice, revealed to be Lulu)

Dillon: "L-Lulu. What-What are you doing here?"

Lulu: (smiles) "I wanted to surprise you."

Dillon: (nods) "You certainly did."

(He looks at what she's wearing. He was mesmerized by her light blue lacy top that showed the shape of her rounded breasts. He swallows loudly with his mouth open in delight. The straps of the lingerie are thin and the lacy top goes down to just above her belly button. Her light blue thong lingerie barely covers her lower area. She takes off her light blue robe that is see through)

Dillon: "You look so beautiful, Lulu."

(She smiles as she crawls over him. With her robe on the floor by Dillon's bed, she gently sits down on his private area that was covered by his blanket. He groans at the feel of her body against his cock)

Dillon: "Do you have any idea of how much I want you right now, Lulu? I have dreamed of his moment, so many fucking times."

(She smiles as she lets her hands feel his bare chest. He closes his eyes to feel her gentle touches. He deeply breathes as she moves her hands from his chest to his toned stomach. She starts to chuckle as she continues to feel him)

Lulu: "Do you have any idea how good you feel, Dillon?

Dillon: (nods) "I think it's safe to say your touches always feel good."

Lulu: "I want you to see what I'm about to do to you, Dillon."

(Dillon opens his eyes to see Lulu moving off of him to take the blanket that was covering him. She throws it down to the bottom of the bed. He was so damn aroused by watching her in the last few minutes that he thought he was going to explode. He watches her roll his boxers off of him before smiling wickedly)

Lulu: "Are you ready for me, Dillon?"

Dillon: (gulps) "Lulu, you don't have to..."

Lulu: (finger to her mouth) "Shhh. Get ready to feel every sensation."

(She leans down to his takes his cock in her mouth, causing him to gasp. He wasn't expecting her to do this. Fuck, did it feel good, though! He continued to watch her lick him and then suck again. He couldn't resist grabbing her hair slightly as he started groaning loudly)

Dillon: "Damn it, Lulu! That feels so..." (sighs) "...Don't stop!"

(She took him all the way in her mouth and sucked him more. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. When he screams her name in pleasure, she crawls back to Dillon and smiles)

Lulu: "Did you enjoy that, Dillon?"

Dillon: (smiles) "More than you know."

(He wanted to show her equal pleasure, the same she just showed him)

Dillon: (smirks) "Are you ready for me?"

Lulu: (chuckles) "Have I told you how much I love you? How good you make me feel? No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Dillon Quartermaine."

Dillon: (raises his eyebrows) "Not even Dante?"

Lulu: (seriously) "Don't say his name. He doesn't hold a candle to you."

Dillon: (nods) "I'm glad. I would treat you so much better than he ever could." (smiles) "I love you so much, Lulu. It's you who have always held my heart."

(She leans down and passionately kisses him, which he immediately reciprocates. They both open their mouths to allow their tongues access. As they moan, Dillon softly rolls Lulu on her back. He kisses her once more on the lips before moving to her neck. She moans lightly when he moves down to her slim stomach. He places kisses all around before getting to her lower area. They come face to face and he looks at her for approval. She exhales sharply as she nods. They both knew what was going to happen next. He slides down her lacy thong before throwing it on the floor. He takes a moment to admire her beautiful body. God, he could stare at her all day. How he treasured her)

Dillon: "You are so beautiful, my sweet Lulu."

(She smiles at him before he leans down to kiss her clit. She moans as he starts licking her clit)

Lulu: "Oh, Dillon!"

Dillon: (teasingly) "Do you want me to stop, Lulu?"

Lulu: (deeps breaths) "No, don't!"

(He smiles, taking great satisfaction that he is pleasing her so much. He decides to do more. His tongue enters her clit, causing her to moan louder. It was her turn to rest her hands on his hair while he continued to go down on her. After a few more moments of his tongue going in and out of her clit, he begins sucking her. She leans her head back in delight. She starts to tug on his spiked blonde hair, telling him to keep going)

(He sucks harder, enjoying every bit of her. She moans and even though she tries not to be loud, she simply can't help it)

Lulu: "Fuck, Dillon! That feels...so good!"

(He sucks her clit more until she releases. He licks her clean. He then kisses her clit once more before moving up to her again. They smile at each other)

Dillon: "I love you, Lulu."

Lulu: "I love you, too, Dillon."

 *****End of Fantasy Dream*****

(Dillon's eyes widen and he inhales deeply. After a few moments, he recovers)

Dillon: "If only that can happen in real life. Oh, Lulu. Please forgive me for what I did."

 *****Wyndemere*****

(Lulu and Laura are in the living room playing with Rocco. Laura could tell her daughter had something on her mind)

Laura: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lulu: (puzzled) "Talk about what?"

Laura: (smiles slightly) "Whatever is on your mind."

Lulu: (weirdly) "What makes you think something is?"

Laura: (chuckles) "Are you forgetting that I can read you like a book? Also, you're my daughter."

Lulu: (shrugs) "It's nothing."

Layer: (tilts her head) "It must not be nothing if it's causing you to lose focus."

(Lulu places a kiss on her son's head before facing her mother)

Lulu: "It's Dante."

Laura: (nods) "Go on."

Lulu: "I told him I can't live at the loft anymore after what he did with Valerie."

Laura: "That's understandable."

Lulu: (sighs) "He asked me if I wanted to move somewhere else." (smiles a little) "He offered to move out for us to live where I feel comfortable even though he loves it there."

Laura: (nods) "Okay. What'd you say?"

Lulu: "I didn't know what to say, mom. I mean, I appreciated his offer. But I don't know if the memories or bad feelings are just going to follow me everywhere I go."

Laura: "How does Dante feel about that?"

Lulu: "He just made it clear he'll do whatever it takes for us to be a family again."

Laura: (nods) "And?"

Lulu: "I told him I'd think about it. I honestly don't know, though, mom. I still love him. I'm just not sure I can get the image of him having sex with Valerie in our bed."

(Laura walks to her daughter, taking her daughter's hands in hers)

Laura: (small smile) "You just need to ask yourself if you're ready to fight for your marriage." (tilts her head) "Or if there is another possible man in your life."

(Lulu has a confused look on her face, causing her mother to clarify)

Laura: "When you and Dillon were teenagers, I know you had something going on. I know he left soon after, but I get the feeling his feelings for you are still very much there."

Lulu: (stutters) "I-I don't...How could you know...?"

Laura: (smiles) "How could I know? Oh, honey. I can see things. Some things that you can't. Now, I know you and Dante love each other. I also know you have feelings for Dillon. You just need to decide where your heart truly lies. Don't let anyone influence you either way, sweetie. Whatever decision you make, I will always be on your side."

(Lulu smiles in response. The mother and daughter embrace. Lulu sighs deeply as she knew she had a big decision to make)

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Hope you liked this update. Please kindly review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love's Journey

I know that I just started this story and am only 3 chapters into it. I was encouraged by the feedback in Chapter 1&2\. However, I was greatly disappointed that not only did I not get feedback on Chapter 3, but I've lost a follower/favorite/readers. Maybe Dillon/Lulu aren't popular anymore now that Lulu is officially back with Dante and Dillon is with Kiki. I asked in Chapter 3 if anyone wanted me to continue this story or write a 'Killon' (Kiki/Dillon) story or both. I didn't get any replies. As much as I enjoyed writing this story, I'm seriously thinking of stopping it and putting it on hiatus. If no one wants to read/review, I won't spend time writing it. If any of you out there want me to continue, please tell me. Thank you for listening.

silverbellbaby


End file.
